A gas turbine engine generally includes a fan and a core arranged in flow communication with one another. Additionally, the core of the gas turbine engine generally includes, in serial flow order, a compressor section, a combustion section, a turbine section, and an exhaust section. In operation, air is provided from the fan to an inlet of the compressor section where one or more axial compressors progressively compress the air until it reaches the combustion section. Fuel is mixed with the compressed air and burned within the combustion section to provide combustion gases. The combustion gases are routed from the combustion section to the turbine section. The flow of combustion gasses through the turbine section drives the turbine section and is then routed through the exhaust section, e.g., to atmosphere.
Within the core of the gas turbine engine, one or more bearings are provided for supporting various rotary components of the gas turbine engine. Typically, these bearings are oil lubricated bearings, such that a lubrication oil supply assembly provides lubrication oil thereto during operation of the gas turbine engine. For these configurations, the core of the gas turbine engine includes one or more sumps enclosing the one or more bearings, to contain lubrication oil provided thereto. In order to better contain such lubrication oil within the sumps, certain gas turbine engines provide pressurized air to void regions around the various sumps. The pressurized air may be bled from within the compressor section. However, compressed air from this region may be relatively valuable from an efficiency standpoint of the gas turbine engine.
Accordingly, a sump pressurization assembly for a gas turbine engine able to provide pressurized air to void regions surrounding one or more sumps of the gas turbine engine while overcoming the above difficulties would be useful.